Sophisticated three-dimensional audio effects, such as those used in virtual and/or augmented reality (VR/AR) systems, require a detailed representation of an environment in which loudspeakers reside in order to generate a correct transfer function used by effect algorithms in the VR/AR systems. Also, reproducing the three-dimensional audio effects typically requires knowing, fairly precisely, the relative location and orientation of loudspeakers being used. Currently, known methods require manual effort to plot a number of recorded measurements and then analyze and tabulate results. This complicated setup procedure requires knowledge and skill, which prohibits an average consumer from self-setup and also may lead to human error. Such a setup procedure also requires expensive equipment further prohibiting the average consumer from self-setup. Alternatively, known methods resort to simple estimations, which may lead to a degraded experience. Additionally, having a precise model of any surfaces in the environment that are reflective to audio waves may benefit more precise beamforming of three-dimensional audio effects.
There is a need for a networked loudspeaker platform that coordinates measurement of an immediate environment of a system of networked loudspeakers to generate locations of reflective surfaces and objects in the environment and create a model of reflective surfaces and objects in the environment.